More than frenemies
by mariaisabel1123
Summary: Wally and Kuki have to write a love story together, but they aren't the best of friends. What can you do if you haven't talked in seven years? ((((I DON'T OWN KIDS NEXT DOOR!)))))
1. Introduction

More than frenemies

Wallabe Beatles aka Numbuh 4 had never been a fan of love stories, but for a project they were to be randomly chosen to be with a partner and to create a love story. How awesome? Being forced to do something you hate. Wally headed to the back of the class to see who was his partner. "Hopefully it's Alexa Davidson!" Alexa wasn't popular, but some could say she was beautiful.

"Oh crud!" he read the list. "Wallabe Beatles - Kuki Sanban."(kuki=numbuh 3) He knew who she was. The girl he had a crush on when he was 10. 7 years ago he was in kids next door, and they were in the same sector. After the day they turned 13, they didnt get decomissioned they just had to quit. They didn't talk much. They would just see each other everyday. Sometimes they would literally run into each other.

He was looking for Kuki. She was staring at the list and shaking her head. "Hey Numbuh 3!" "We aren't in knd anymore, so you can stop calling me that!" You could tell she didn't want to be his partner. "Ok. Kuki, Where are we going to work on the project?" "We can meet at the park at 4." "Ok." he agreed

After school they went to the park. Kuki brought pencils and paper, and Wally brought the story charts they needed to fill out. "So, what's going to be the main idea?" Wally asked. "How about a wallflower and a popular?" Kuki asked. "Too predictable." "How about two different types of poupular groups." "Expain!" Wally said. "A couple comes from two different poupular cliques, and their groups don't want them together!" "Ok."

They worked on the project for about an hour. They named the main characters Anna and Clarence. He was from the football popular group and she was from the drama club group.

Just because they weren't bff's didn't mean they couldn't get along. "Ok, I've got be home before 6." She stood up and grabbed her bag. "Wait!" Wally didn't want her to leave. They haven't got along in a long time. She turned back. "What?" "Come with me!" He dragged her off. "Where are we going?" Kuki asked. He didn't even now where they were headed, he just wanted her to stay. He saw water ahead "Look a pond!" Kuki said. They went towards it. They saw their reflections in the water.

"Look tadpoles!" She pointed to the shallowest part of the pond. The tadpoles swam around. It was nice there. The sun was getting close to setting in the west, the frogs leaping, and the sound of cicadas.

Wally turned toward Kuki to say good night. They sun refected off her eyes making them shine. "Well I'll see you tomorrow same place!" She said as she headed to her house.

**I finally found out how to write fanfics on this site. Please follow and review! I'll try and post again tomorrow! I used to have writers block, but thanks to numbuh_3 on instagram I've concered it! (I'm not the best speller)**


	2. My frenemy

**Numbuh3knd- Thx for wanting me to continue my story! :) To upload a story, you have to go to the full site, and under your account pick Publish and pick Info. It will expain. You can also go under New Story and it will tell you which apps you can use to write your stories that you can upload. I hope that helps and I look forward to reading your fanfics! :)**

Chapter 2: My frenemy

Kuki's POV:

Wally and I really haven't talked in 7 years. Yesterday we acted as if we were 10 again. I think we got along just for the grade, but at the same time I think we got along like we use t. I guess I'll just talk to him during lunch.

I grabbed my lunch tray, and I headed to go talk to Wally. I'll finally get to talk to him today. We really needed to talk about the project. "Hey Wally!" I called out. I waved towards him. He just looked at me. I headed towards the table he was at. Then, "Ahh!" Someone was leaving their table and ran into me. I fell face down into my tray. I looked back to see who tripped me. It was Hoagie. He was also in my sector with kids next door. He was trying not to laugh. I then saw mashed potatos dripping from my face. I looked around the lunch room. Everyone was staring and laughing at me. I ran for it. "Sorry Kuki!" Was the last thing I heard.

I ran into the bathroom. There was food all over my face, in my shiny black, and on my green sweater. It was the same sweater I use to wear when I was 10. Except the sleeves weren't long and I wore a black undershirt under it, because it was to short for my torso when I would move. I was lucky no food got on my black yoga pants. I was too scared to look in the mirrior, but i knew I had to clean up.

I headed to class after I cleaned up. Everyone smiled and tried not to laugh. My hair still had some food in it and my shirt had a giant stain. I sat down in the emty seat. It was wet. I honestly didn't want to know why. "Ok, this whole class period you all will be able to work with your partner." Our teacher told us. I grabbed some paper and pencils and went towards Wally. "Hey mashed patato face!" He said. "Shut up." "Ok, ok! Calm down!" I guess I did look pretty angry. "Sorry, so what is going to happen to Anna and Clarence?" I asked. "I don't know, he use to battle sea aliens?" "Wouldn't aliens come from space?" I asked. "Not if they're sea aliens!" "Whatever, that's not what we are going to write." "Ok, then how about he comes from a poor family and she comes from a rich one." He said. "But they only like each other for their personalities! Perfect!"

We worked for the rest of the period. We were finally dismissed after an hour or two. I left to my locker. "Hey food face! On my story the main character, Crazy, gets tripped and falls into lava. Maybe next time you should aim for lava instead of food like she did." Alexa called out. I couldn't believe she of all people said that. She use to be the nicest and quitest of all of us.

I was to the point where I could take someones head off. I walked right up to her and slapped her. I couldn't believe I had just did that! "Oh my gosh! I'm really sorry!" She looked furious! I ran. She chased after me. I saw Wally talking to Hoagie, so I ran behind them. She tried to get past them, but they guarded me and told her to calm down. After a while she left. "Are you okay?" Hoagie asked. "Yeah, I just slapped her." "Geeze Kuki. I didn't know you had anger issues." Wally said. "I don't! She made fun of me and I guess I just lost it." I told them. "I doubt the, Alexa Davidson made fun of you!" Wally said. "She did!" I said. "Whatever, I'll see you at 4 at the pond." He said as he left.

I left to the pond at 4 to go meet Wally. "Hey!" I said when I saw him. "Woah! Don't slap me!" "Shut up!" I told him. "Hey frenemy!" He said after he chuckled. "We're frenemies?" I asked. "We've always been frenemies!" "Oh." I sounded disappointed. We worked on the project till the sunset. We got along well for being "frenemies."

I **might not be able to post everyday, but I definently will post twice every weekend! Please like, follow, and review! :)**


	3. For the best

**kndnumbuh3- Thank you for really getting into my stories. And I'm not so sure if Wally will make a move, I'm thinking of some twists. You'll just have to wait and see ;) (XD)**

**And thx numbuh_3 on instagram for also liking my fic! Everyone follow her! ^-^**

**Chapter 3: For the best**

Wally's POV:

I woke up and looked at my clock. "Holy Crud!" It was 7:45. I had literally 15 minutes to get to school. I jumped into some clothes and headed outside. I grabbed my skateboard and went off. I skateboarded through the halls. I knew we weren't suppose to do that, but I had 3 minutes to get to class. Just them I bumped into something and I went sliding across the floor on my butt. "Watch where your going!" I then looked up and saw Kuki. I could feel the heat coming off my face. I stood up, brushed off my pants, and offered her a hand. She took it and I pulled her up quickly. "Ouch. Wait, why were you skateboarding in the halls? You could have been caught!" "Well I didn't! Why are you running in the halls miss goody goody?" I asked. "We have gym and I didn't bring tennis shoes. I'm scared because I'll have to sit out and get a F! I can't get a F! My parents will kill me!" I looked down and saw that she had on heels. I then looked at my feet and saw that I had on tennis shoes. My feet and hers were about the same size. "Er, um... Youcanborrowmyshoes." "You mean it!? But what will you where?" She asked. I knew I had no other choice if I was gonna let her take my shoes. "Just take my shoes already!"

We walked in to gym together. "Beatles, why are you wearing heels?" I looked at my feet. I had traded shoes with Kuki, and now I was wearing green heels! "To the office, now!" Everyone was laughing really loud. I was so embarrased. I turned to go to the office and Kuki ran up behind me and hugged me. "Thank you." She whispered in my ear. "That's what frenemies are for!"

I was headed back to class by the time gym was over. Kuki saw me and ran towards me as fast as she could. "Wally! Thank you soooo much!" "Eh, no prob." "Did you get in trouble?" she asked. "Detention for 3 weeks, every Monday after school." "I'm really sorry!" "No, its fine."

At lunch I saw her sitting at a table by herself, so I went and sat by her. "Hey! What's a matter?" "Nothing..." "Ok." "Seriously!" "What!?" "You don't know how to talk to girls do you?" "What do you mean!?" I had to admit, I don't know how to talk to girls... But I wasn't going to admit it. "You need girl lessons!" "What!" "I'm going to teach you how to talk to girls." "I know how to talk to girls. I'm talking to you, aren't I?" "I mean like what to say, what not to say, what to do, you know stuff like that!" I just stared at her, confused. "Why?" "Cause you don't know what to do!" She picked up her tray, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me. I picked up my tray and followed. Man she had a strong grip!

She couldn't run because she had her heels on. (We traded back shoes) She dragged me all the way to the benches outside near the fountain and bastetball court. On the way we put away our trays. "Ok, sit down!" "Why!?" I looked up to her eyes. I could tell she wasn't joking. I sat down. "Ok, todays lesson..." "There's gonna be more lessons!?" She glared at me with serious eyes. "Sorry, continue!" "Today I'm going to tell you what to say to girls when they say something." "Ok." "Like, when I kept saying 'nothing' you should have continued to ask what's wrong, not give up!" "Ok, I'm sorry. What's wrong?" "It's too late now!" "Oh ok.." "You gave up! You failed on the first lesson!" "Well we're both gonna fail math unless we get to class in one minute!" "But it's on the other side of the school!" "Then we'll have to hurry!" I said as I started to run. "But Wally! I'm wearing heels!" "Ugh..." I picked her up bridal style ((**I think that's what it's called)) **I ran with her all the way to class with her in my arms. She wasn't as heavy as I thought she would be. "Thank you!" "No... Problem" I was out of breath. "You know I could have just taken my heels off!" She giggled as she walked into class. "Oh now she tells me!" I followed her in.

**Writers block and I are like stuck together! I hate it! Sorry it took so long... I promise next chapter will be super long to repay for how long it took me for this chapter! :(**


	4. Surprise

Chapter 4: Surprise

Kuki's POV:

"Good morning!" I had just got into class. I was so excited for today! I'm gonna go see Wally, write our story together, and give him girl advice. I still couldn't believe that I was givinIg him advice about girls, and I know that I'm not going to be the girl that he uses the advice on.

"Ok, I have a surprise! Next week we're having a dance." Mrs. Connore told us. "What!? That's not enough time for me to do my hair!" "Nobody is going to ask me..." "Yeah!" I could only stare at the board. Would Wally ask me or was I going to half to stick with the snack table. I hope Wally asks me...

"Kuki... Kuki!" "..Wha, what!?" I had been day dreaming while walking in the hall to my next class. I looked and saw Hoagie. "Oh! Sorry!" Hoagie never talked to me except when I was with Wally. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Can't I just walk with you?" "No." "Kuki... We never get to talk. After we got too old for kids next door we all just drifted away." I was shaking. After we left KND we did drift away. I wouldn't have been talking to Hoagie and Wally if it weren't for the project.

"I mean I know we'll probably never see Abby and Nigel again, but that doesn't mean you Wally and I can't be friends!" I didn't know I was shaking so hard untill my legs gave in and I fell. We haven't seen Nigel since he left for GKND. And I haven't seen Abby since she moved after we got too old for KND.

I realised I was on the floor laying down crying. Abby and Nigel. Abby had left because when we got too old for KND Nigel still wasn't back. She had convinced her family to move. Nobody knows where. Nothings been the same. We all use to be so close. "Kuki! Are you okay?" Wally and Hoagie were hovering over me. "Kuki!" I sat up real quick and wiped my tears. "I'm fine... Just memories. Oh Abby!" I started crying again. They both grabbed an arm and pulled me up. "It'll be okay! Kuki, they're both happy. It was Num... Nigel's decision. And Abby is happier wherever she is!" Wally told me. He was cheering me up! I felt better.

"You're right.." I wiped my tears, picked up my books, and went to my locker. I started walking with them to our next class. "So... Hoagie, who are you asking to the dance?" I asked him. "Wha? Eh.. Um.." "Yeah, who?" Wally agreed. "I'm not sure... nobody?" "Ahw, come on! You've got to ask someone!" Wally said. "I don't really like anyone since Abby is gone, I... We need to get to class." We started to jog down the hall. My tear session almost made us late.

After school I went straight home fell on to my bed. What was I going to do? Who was Wally going to ask? At this point I really needed Abby. She use to help me with my crush on Wally. But now who would I talk to? It was still barely afternoon. The sun wasn't even close to setting. I got up and walked out of my room. My parents were at work and the school bus was going to drop Mushi off in about fifteen minutes. I felt as if I was looking for something. Or that there was something missing that I was destined to find. I went straight to the closet in the hall. I opened it and looked around in it. I grabbed a chair and stood it up against the bottom shelf. I stood up on it and began digging on the top shelf. I kept searching. The time went by quickly. Mushi would be coming home by now, but I felt like there was something still in there I needed to find.

"What are you doing? " Mushi asked. I fell off the chair and something fell on my head. "Ow! I didn't hear you come in." I was rubbing the spot on my head where the box fell. "Well I came in. Now, what are you doing?" "I was just looking in the closet for old stuff I guess."

I stood up, put the chair away, and started to leave the closet. I then remembered the box. I went to but it back on the shelf, but then I read the label. Kids Next Door Memories.


End file.
